1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of tennis racquets, and more specifically to rotation aid means for assisting a player to adjust quickly and reliably the angular orientation of a tennis racquet within the playing hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing tennis, a player sometimes needs to make a quick grip change between shots. Players make such grip changes by first grasping the throat of the racquet with the finger tips of the off hand, which is also called the non dominant hand. If that hand is sweaty or cold, or if the racquet surface is slippery, the throat can slip, which can result in a less accurate grip change.